Ojamajo Doremi: Flat 4 to the rescue
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: During the events of the episode 45 the Flat4 actually complete their mission and go back to the MAHO Dou. However when they get back they are met by the girls knock out and even Hana's music won't wake them up. To wake them up the boys must journey into their minds and break them from seeing their greatest fears. However this will be way harder than they imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm back and I hope you enjoy all the content I wrote in the summer. After June ended I had a bunch of new ideas and wrote alot of fics some one shot and alot full chapter stories. so I hope you enjoy this one and the others I will post. Disclaimer I do not own Ojamajo Doremi..If I did the Dokkaan episodes with the Flat 4 would actually have them talk to each other way more.

Akatsuki pov

"Alright and that's the last one." I Said as Po Chan sucked up the last of those worms from the people on the ground. We stood their happily that we did it as this was the last part of town we needed to clean up. "Wahoo!" Yelled Hana the blonde witch with her elephant jumping around as I smiled. She definitely had her mothers easy to please and joyful nature. One of the many things I like about her….Doremi I thought as we walked back. It hadn't been to long since I'd last saw her, when she save my kingdom and subjects from disarray with her friends. While she didn't do it all I was still eternally grateful for her help and willingly decided to help her world out when the girls where swamped with work. As we headed back to the shop while my friends were joyful I felt a small bit of fear that this didn't truly stop but was just halted for the moment but such thoughts left me as I thought of what my red haired friend would do. Probably hug me or smile from that cute face. Ether way her love and friendship was all the reward I needed and wanted and I knew my friends felt the same for their counterparts. Today regardless of how they truly felt they were happy we helped and my friends finally gained the redemption they wanted to have for the girls for the longest time...a form of redemption I didn't need to take on due to Doremi's understanding and kind nature but still was well appreciated. As we neared the corner of the shop we however frowned. A small chill came up our spins as we saw it. Their near the garden of the shops stood a long flower opened and expelling negative energy. As fast as we turned we hightailed it to the store with hopes to save our friends. As we entered the store we saw a truly terrifying image. In the shop were 5 normal sized bodies on the ground as well as 7 individual smaller bodies. Theses were the 5 girls..our 5 friends and their 5 fairies as well as the girls mentors Majo Rika and Lala. Both the witch and her fairy were on the table of the store lifeless. At the image of the old tapestry were three bodies. One was Aiko a girl with short blue hair. The other two were Hazuki and Opu both of which having brown hair and purple hair with the later having glasses which were now on the ground near her face due to her collapse. One girl a blonde named Momo sat at the front of the store looking as though she tried to run but was caught and finally most terrifying of all was none other than my friend doremi. She was on the floor near the tapestry they made. I rushed to her as did my friends as the they screamed their friends names picking the up and shaking them. "Ai Chan wake up!" Yelled Leon as he shook the blue witch. "Opu Chan please wake up!" Torru said as he gently shook the girl. "Hazuki Chan common please wake up!" Fujio Yelled as he has tears coming down his face. "Doremi..doremi Chan! Wake up!" I yelled panicked at my friend being unconscious. "Hana do your magic with Po Chan now!" Yelled Oijy said taking charged as Hana stood there frozen as any daughter would be when finding their mother unconscious. However she nodded as she and po Chan did their ritual dance again as some dark spots escaped. We dropped the girls and brought out brooms to bring together these creatures that came from the dark spots. As we did po Chan then sucked up all them. With that complete we had a sigh of relief as some of our friends got up. Namely the fairies and the girls mentor however to our horror the 5 girls where not getting up. "What's wrong I thought this would work?" I asked confused. "guys ...the girls." Momo said as she got up. "What happened Majo Rika?" Asked Fujio as the green frog also got up."The girls they completed their tapestry..they were about to go to the witch world but then a huge plant appeared outside and faster than we knew it a huge black gow had entered and it hit the girls but it was different...this how it looked as though it was blackened completely with no color at all. It hit the girls and as we attempted to escape we got hit." Majo Rika explain as we looked scared. "Their must be a way to save them." I asked as the green frog seemed just as clueless until Hana shot up smiling. "I know how! You four need to kiss them!" She Said as all four of us blushed. "Hana Chan what are u talking about?" Momo Asked. "Well whenever a maiden falls unconscious due to a spell it's princes kiss which save them?" Hana said as we sighed. She definitely is doremi daughter. "Well were not princes but Akatsuki is so go pucker up and wake her up." Leon says as he pushes me close to her as I jump back. "No! Besides that only happens in movies. Now came some one else find an actual way to help the girls. I asked before a voice spoke up. "There is one way." Said a voice as we spotted the witch queen enter into the shop and come near us. "Your majesty." We said bowing. "Please stand up and listen. The girls are affected with an even more dangerous form of the spell of sadness. It will harm their deepest dreams and turn them into nightmares and feed off them till they die from lack of energy." She told us as we were horrified and disgusted by the thought of this spell. "That's horrible their must be something we can do!" I yelled as she nodded. "Yes my prince..you must go into their minds and help them combat this evil." She Said as we looked at each other and nodded. "Understood." We Said as we combined our magic as well as Oijy Hana and finally the queen as we each flew into a girl.

(Normal pov)

"Thank you your majesty." Majo Rika Said to the witch queen. "Your welcome. Now I must return to the witch world to finnish my plan." She Said teleporting away. "Funny I don't recall her being able to do that or being well for that matter..." Oijy exclaimed. "It's not a big deal now common help me we need to get the tapestry a go with Baba to the witch world.." Momo started as suddenly the window broke as vines wrapped around the green frog and the wizard as they couldn't get out. "No not now dammit." Oijy cried attempting to escape as did the green frog and witches but to no avail. "Hahaha. those fools put to much faith in their precious new queen. Now with them out of the way my thrones shall give every human the sadness I felt for centuries as punishment for my grandchildren." The witch queen said as she ditched her disguge and went back to her evil state. The spirt of rage of the witch queen as she entered the room as a shadow hitting Hazuki fist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: nightmare of a shy girl

(Fujio pov)

I awoke to find myself in a clothing store of some kind..funny I figured Hazuki would have a more educational and interesting dream but to each their own I believe is the saying. As I walked through the vast halls of the store I smiled. Humans had many things we Wizards lack and fashion was one of them. Wizards had similar clothing all except color and slight differences with the collar, however humans had vast quantities of these goods which seemed pointless except for self expression. However as I thought back to it I zeroed in on my target as I saw a familiar brown haired girl with a women who looked like her mother. She and Hazuki were laughing as I hide near a rack but listen intently. "Hazuki Chan the reason I brought you here my daughter is I wish to ask you on your opinion." Her mother said as I could her Hazuki gasp. "Really mother but you never want my advice on anything?" Hazuki asked as her mother giggled. "Oh Hazuki of course I want to know about that..do you want me to stop helping you with clothes and making choices for you?" Hazuki Mom asked as Hazuki gasped again.

(Hazuki pov)

Never in my wildest dream had I ever EVER thought my mother would ask me to choose. My dream of finally being able to do what I want without her or my father controlling my life was just pure bliss. I opened my mouth and smiled. "Oh mother thank you for the offer. I would love for..you and papa to make all my decisions for me." I Said before my eyes went wide. What why did I say that. No way mama I don't know why I said that..I thought but that should of come out as words? What was going on I was unable to control my body I stood their unable to move or think. My mother however smiled. "Oh Hazuki I'm so happy c'mon let me get you all the dresses I think would fit you. From now on you'll no longer wear those old clothes to school." She said as I was dragged off. Suddenly before my eyes I was now in front of my friends. They seemed worried and confused and Doremi...she looked heartbroken. "Yes I'm sorry but I can no longer be friends with you as my mother requested. I must focus on studies and friends would get in the way." I told them or my voice did as I was refusing that entire speech. What was going on! My mother showed no sign of distrusted or fears about my friends before so why now. I thought as I watched my friends fall to the floor, Doremi especially as she weeped and every bone in my body was wanting to turn around but I couldn't I just keeps walking into the light as now I was surrounded by multiple women all applying makeup to me and other products. As they finished I was show to a mirror where I grew speechless. I was an adult to say the least. I had a mature figure with long brown hair wearing a blue gown and my glasses were now oval shaped like a teacher. My hair was straight and had no curls. As I looked at myself my mother came from behind. "Look at you Hazuki your absolutely ravishing. Your big day is here and it's all thanks to me. Oh Justin will just about eat you up when he sees your beauty." My mother commented as I grew confused. "Yes mother my new husband shall love me forever." My voice said robotically scaring me from the lack of emotion my voice could produce. Wait what had my voice said?! Husband was I getting married?! But I don't love whoever this Justin is..I love Masaru! He is my closest friend aside from Doremi and I've had feelings for him forever I just never could formulate my feelings in words. I thought as I was lead down the floor by my father as was customary. At this time I noticed a man. He was rather nerdy. He had a brown hair with glasses like mine. He was short and was rather thin. Not the worst guy I could be stuck with but I still didn't care. He wasn't the handsome and dashing boy I meet in kindergarten so I wasn't going to like him. However as the priest finished his speech as I said I do as robotically as I had talked to my friends and mother with the man he came closer and no no no no! This can't be happening my first kiss no! I yelled in my head as..our lips touched. This was my second worst nightmare..my mother had taken my friends and Masaru and replaced them with a man I knew nothing about who stole my first kiss only one thing could be worse than this.. I thought as I heard a voice in my head laugh maniacally. Yes child allow me to bring that to life. The voice said as suddenly I was on a bed and my body it felt in pain. So much pain as I struggled to breath inside my mind but suddenly I looked up and a doctor walked over to me with a...baby! Oh my it was.. it was my child, my first child which means...oh no. "Hazuki this is incredible we finally have our first child what shall we call her?" My..husband said. God that word killed me to think of. However I didn't respond instead handing the child over to my mother who smiled. "Awe who's a cute little baby how about we call her..Seigyo Nanoko." My mother said as I nodded but on the inside tears feel down my face. Not only had my mother stolen my life controlling me as though I were a puppet now she stole my first child's name and from the meaning of her name was gonna subject her to the same thing. My resolve broke as I feel to the ground broken as tears feel quicker than ever before.

(Fujio pov earlier)

"That's Hazuki greatest wish..to be able to make her own choices…" I asked perplexed however as I thought about it it seemed to explain a lot. As I wrote that down in my book however she exclaimed something I never thought I'd hear ."Oh mother thank you for the offer. I would love for..you and papa to make all my decisions for me." She said as I grew shocked. "But it was her greatest wish...wait it's the witch queen's doing! I realized as I try'd to move to her but it didn't work. I was stuck as I looked down to see clothes they came to life ensnaring me. "Hahahaha that's so cute you trying to struggle and all but please dear boy watch at the fun." Said a voice as I looked up to see the witch queens evil form giving me a heinous smile as we were suddenly near Hazuki's school. Their I saw Hazuki and the other girls only the others looked sadden especially Doremi. "Yes I'm sorry but I can no longer be friends with you as my mother requested. I must focus on studies and friends would get in the way." She said walking away as I frowned. "What did you do….Hazuki would never say that to her friend!" I yelled my emotions taking over. Intellect and Focus where my two greatest traits but both were not needed now and thus my emotions took over for them. "Oh my dear wizard it isn't my doing. All I did was grant Hazuki's mothers wish and now Hazuki must live with it." She said as we were transported to a room as I saw something being made up with makeup as I looked the figure she was.."Hazuki.." I Said as I was mesmerized by her appearance. She was an adult to say the least. Having a mature figure with long brown hair wearing a blue gown and her glasses now oval shaped like a teacher and her hair was straight and had no curls. As I looked at her her mother came from behind. "Look at you Hazuki your absolutely ravishing. Your big day is here and it's all thanks to me. Oh Justin will just about eat you up when he sees your beauty." Her mother commented as I grew confused. "Who is Justin?" I asked as she responded to her mother. "Yes mother my new husband shall love me forever." She Said robotically. That voice it was unnerving. Yes she did have a soft voice but her emotions were gone it was robot like and very unsettling. So much so that it took me a few seconds to realized what she said. "Wait husband! No she's not in love with Justin..she likes me or Masaru..not this Justin." I yelled as the queen giggled. "Awe young love….now you'll see the heartbreak I have endured." The queen said bitterly as we were now in a church area as I saw Hazuki go down the runway with her father and I viewed the husband. He had a brown hair with glasses like hers. He was short and was rather thin. That man doesn't deserve Hazuki! I thought as I saw the most terrible thing happened. They kissed..time froze around me. My crush..her first kiss it should have been with me or Masaru not some random guy!" I thought as I attempted to break the clothes grip on me only causing the queen to giggle more. "Oh dear boy your sorrow is truely music to my ears and...oh..hahaha that sounds like a perfect way to break her.." she said as we transitioned in a hospital room with Hazuki the man and her mother. Hazuki held a baby in her hands. "Hazuki this is incredible we finally have our first child what shall we call her?" Her husband said. God that word killed me to think of. However it didn't stop their as she handed the child over to her mother who smiled. "Awe who's a cute little baby how about we call her..Seigyo Nanoko." Her mother said as I pondered that name. "That name! It translates to!l I said before the queen finally spoke again. "Controlled girl..and so you've seen it her worst nightmare. Her mother controlling her biggest life decisions. Her friends..her love and finally the name and control of her future children...I'd say my work here is done and yes before you try to escape no this. You'll live her forever domed to watch as your precious friend suffers. Have fun wizard boy." She says vanishing as I was left their as I countered to struggle but I couldn't break free and soon I gave into hopelessness as she was right. I was trapped I failed her..some elite wizard I turned out to be..Fujio thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Despair of a farm girl

(Leon Pov)

I awoke to find myself in the city. I was rather familiar with it and as I walked around I smirked as I saw the many locations I challenged Aiko to. However thinking of her lead a burning determination as I rushed to her to find her and get rid of this evil she was harmed by. As I ran passed I eventually found her at a cafe with a women who looked similar to her and her father who i'd scene when I did end up challenging her at home. Aiko was dressed oddly though she wore a blue dress shirt and skirt as well as having her hair in two pigtails. She looked girly and weird. While everyone and their mother had thought my challenges to Aiko where nothing more than flirting that wasn't the reason at all. Sure I won't lie she isn't unattractive it's just our rivalry was fueled by my wish to beat her once and for all nothing to do with love at all. However I listened in on her talk.

(Aiko Pov)

Oh this is going great I thought as my parents laughed again at my fathers joke. Today was the day I had waited for...the day my father would propose to my mother and our family would come back together. Me and my dad went over and over what to say and I knew we wouldn't mess up. As I poke my dad he nodded and smiled. "Atsuko…." My father began as my mother faced him. "Koujio…." She said. "I...I wanted to tell you something…" My father said obviously nervous. "Yes Koujio I need to tell you something….the reason why I agreed to meet up with you." My mother said smiling but their was sadness in her voice. "Oh um sure thing Atsuko please tell me. My mother smiled as she showed the one thing that froze me. A ring. "It's amazing my coworker Shawn he proposed to me and i accepted!' she said as I saw the look on my father he was heartbroken but smiled a fake smile as he tucked the box away. "That's...great Atsuko….i'm happy for you." he told her as inside I was shaking. NO NO NO N0 I thought as I couldn't move. "So unfortunately Shawn wished for me to move….with him and his son to Odaiba. So this is goodbye.." She said getting up. NONONONONO MOTHER DON'T! She slowly faded away as me and my dad where left their... my dad he look so heartbroken and dead...he just stood there as did I as I fell to the ground tears in my eyes. "I LOST HER WHY!" I yelled as sat their unknowing of what to do….

(LEON Pov)

"OH MY GOOD" I said hearing what Aiko's father started with. He was gonna propose to her. So this was her dream...her family coming back together. I smiled for my friend however suddenly I remembered about the witch queen…"Wait no AIko." I said as suddenly I was pulled away by vines as I was now in an alley way..as I looked to my right I saw the ugly face of the witch queens anger facing me. "No no no my dear boy allow my web to be waived" she said as she showed me an orb. Aiko's mother smiled as she showed the one thing that froze Aiko and took my breath away. A ring. "NONONO Your not!" I told her realizing what this was. "Yes my dear boy her worst fear." She said diabolically. "It's amazing my coworker Shawn he proposed to me and i accepted!' she said as I saw the look on her father, he was heartbroken but smiled a fake smile as he tucked the box away. "No no Aiko's dad fight!" I told him as she laughed. "They can't hear you." She said. "That's...great Atsuko….i'm happy for you." he told her as inside she was shaking. "So unfortunately Shawn wished for me to move….with him and his son to Odaiba. So this is goodbye.." She said getting up. She slowly faded away as Aiko and her dad where left their... her dad he look so heartbroken and dead...he just stood there as did I as she fell to the ground tears in my eyes. "I LOST HER WHY!" she yelled as sat their unknowing of what to do as the world fade to black leaving me locked up..and forced to watch. "Aiko….she is hopeless and brut out….." I said as the queen giggled. "YOU BITCH FIX THIS!" I yelled. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU WORM!" She yelled her voice booming. "THIS IS THE PUNISHMENT FOR ALL WHO TRY AND BREAK MY CURSE!" She yelled vanishing as I was left their forced to hear her cry and my heart...those tears made my fire go out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Death of an Idol's dream

(Opu Pov)

"OPU CHAN! Wake up?" yelled a women as I woke up. I saw a women with brown hair and glasses in a pan suit. "Huh who are you?" I asked as she looked irritated. "Your agent obviously. What's wrong with you?" asked the women as I blinked and decided to not to say anything about that. "Oh ." I said as I realized I was in a dream. "It's fine now common. Your gonna start off with lupus larvaza. Remember this is very important to your career as an american idol." She said walking away as I smiled. "So this is where I become an idol in America yes!" I said joyfully as I ran off to get ready meanwhile I didn't notice someone behind me.

(Torru Pov)

This is so cool. I thought as I saw Opu run off. "She's so happy" I said smiling as I followed her. However as I followed her I saw someone near the set. It was a cool set up with have stairs on the back to end up in a door which leads to the stage. But as I looked I saw the women from earlier only she was doing something to the stairs as Opu came running over in a nice purple dress that made her look nice. "Wait Opu chan she did something to the…" I said as I was pushed by the women away. "Huh what was that?" she asked as the women giggled. "Oh it's nothing Opu chan go on and perform." She said smiling as she walked up as she turned around to me. "So you've come here to." she said to me as she suddenly put us in a bubble above the stage and scadering shards on the ground. "What are you doing witch queen!" I yelled as she cackled. "So you've figured it out...well my dear wizard your about to see the truth." She said as I watched Opu come onto stage smiling and then disaster struck. She tripped on the top stair and she came tumbling down the stairs. Then even worse I saw her neck go right on the shards as blood come out as she was on the ground nearly lifeless. "OH MY GOD NO NO WHAT THE HELL YOU YOU KILLED HER! OPU CHAN!" I yelled but to no avail as I couldn't escape the orb. "HAHA Silly Boy i'm not gonna kill her i'm gonna let her suffer even more." She said as suddenly we were in a hospital. I saw her on the bed. She was awfully pale and her neck had a ton of stitches on her throat. She also had a bunch of scars on her arms and legs. "She alive.." I said happily but she chuckled. "Your so stupid she is alive but she shall suffer more." she said happily as we continued to view things as she awoke. "Oh OPU Chan thank god." Yelled her mother as she ran over to her. "Mo...mot.." She tried to say mom but her voice was harsh and hard to listen to as well as her struggling to speak. "Oh no…..you didn't.." I said as she chuckled that horrible chackle. "Yes my dear her voice is damaged and shall be forever. But that's not all." said the queen as we continued to watch. "Please do not move Opu chan..Your legs are scared. They have been paralyzed. Im sorry but you will never walk again…" The doctor said as I saw Opu's face. She was not just pale but her face was full of fear and horror as tears fell down her face. "NONONO LEAVE OPU CHAN ALONE YOU EVIL WITCH!" I Yelled as she continued to watch not even reacting as we changed to a studio. Opu was at a microphone in a wheelchair. She wasn't smiling but as the record button was pressed she began to speak. "Hello...it's your favorite idol Opu. I hope...your doing...good this morning….cough cough cough cough..morning." She said as my heart broke as her voice...her angelic voice was gone and to replace it was a sad depressing voice. "Today we haven't e….2 listeners and i'm very happy.." She said but frowning. "Two listeners! But Opu has 1080 fans!" I yelled as I continued watching. "No wait….only 1 today well your on caller what do you want to ask?" She asked as I saw her face look depressed. "No this isn't the show I thought it was sorry.." A voice said as it hung up. "OK Cut." said a man as he entered into the room. "I'm sorry Opu chan but your career is over...you're not an idol anymore goodbye." He said as I saw Opu fall to the ground as everything but herself and her mother disappeared leaving her to a be in a dark room. "Mama I'm.." She started before her mom growled. "Opu you are an embarrassment! I spent all your life helping you but you've fallen into an even worst rut then me. You are a disappointment." She Said walking away and vanishing. I heard her tears come down and she continued and continued. "YOU WITCH!" I yelled as I rushed to the women and tried to punch her but vines surrounded me and I was stuck. "You fool. This is a nightmare one you'll never awaken from you or your precious Opu chan. She said as she vanished leaving me to hear her cries over and over as I cried from how painful it was for Opu to be in this state.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A heartbroken unlucky girl

(Akatsuki pov)

As I awoke I found myself in the shop. I stood up and around me was Aiko,Hazuki, and Momo working on charms. "Aiko?" I asked but she ignored me. "Hazuki?" I asked but she to ignored me. "Momo?" I asked her even waving my hand in front of her but nothing. I looked to my right to see Doremi with Hana at the front counter. "Doremi!" I yelled as I rushed to her afraid of what the witch queen was gonna do to her. However like the others she ignored me. I was about to put my hand on her to shake her when a voice familiar to mine spoke. "Doremi chan." Said my voice as I saw myself their smiling. Doremi got up. "Akatsuki Kun your early!" She Yelled. "Well I wanted to be the proper gentleman and come early. Now are you ready for our date?" I asked her as I was shocked. Now yes I do in fact love Doremi a lot but I try to not reveal those feelings due to fear of her not truly forgiving my actions with Hana in the past. So for me to be so open it was very weird. "Haha yes let me tell the girls!" She said rushing off before coming back at the speeds of a car. "Okay let's go!" She said happily as they left Hana saying goodbye as I stood their confused. Obviously I was a phantom but if I could just get close then maybe everything would turn out good.

(Doremi pov)

Today was the day! I thought in my head as I skipped. With everything behind us with the witch queen I was finally gonna tell Akatsuki how I felt. Now that Ai Chan and the others fully supported me on it I knew I couldn't fail. As we walked down the street I skipped. "Your quite happy today. I guess someone blabbed about my plans for today?" Akatsuki asked as I giggled. "Nope...Akatsuki Kun I have something I need to confess." I told him blushing. "Of course but let's go somewhere more private and..romantic." He said whispering that part into my ear as my knees started to feel like jelly as my heart felt like exploding. "Of course um lead the way." I Said as he took my hand a blush full on bursts in my face as he lead me somewhere.

(Akatsuki pov)

What the heck is going on? I thought as I watched me and Doremi talk. She was so happy and I was so happy as well but I could tell it was fake. All of it was fake as I'd done that kinda thing in the past to her. My genuine happiness is way different from the artificial version that I showed back then. Now I knew this must be part of the witch queens plan but to what end was she doing. I needed to see what was going on so I followed her and me and while they talked my fingers snapped and a small cabin appeared as he lead her into it. I gave chase but the door it wouldn't open. No matter what I did nothing worked. Not magic or brutal force. As I keep hitting it someone tapped me on the shoulder. "You seem eager to see what's going on so why don't you watch with me young prince." A woman said as suddenly I was ensnared by vines as I looked and saw her the witch queen as suddenly we were inside the cabin. It was dark and dingy. However Doremi begin to speak.

(Doremi Pov)

"Huh Akatsuki Kun where are we?" I asked confused. "Oh just a pocket dimension. I don't want our confession to be interrupted." Akatsuki said but something about his tone was off. "Doremi chan..I must tell you I know how you feel for me." He said as I gasped. "You..do." I said my heart about to give out. "Yes and I must say it's so very cute and funny." He said. "Really thank you..does that mean you?" I asked my heart feeling like it was bouncing all around me. "Hehe yes Doremi I must say it's so cute and funny that you thought you had any chance with me." He said as the rooms warmth gave out. My heart it froze in place. "What...what?" I said confused, "oh right I forgot your an idiot.." he said as I felt hurt by what he said as I was still processing what he said to me. "Seriously you are so very dense then again an ojamajo like yourself probably would be." Spoke a voice as I saw Majo Rika in the room. "Majo Rika?" I asked confused. "Not just her Doremi Chan." Spoke up a voice as I saw Opu Momo Aiko and Hazuki step out from the shadows with Leon and the rest of the flats their are as well. "Guys? Is this a prank?" I asked hoping for that to be true. "The only prank is you thinking you had a chance with our prince." Fujio said very coldly. "Yeah an ugly girl like you has no right to date him." Torru Said. "Ugly more like FAT pig." Leon said in English as the girls they laughed. "Aiko? Hazuki? Opu? Momo?" I asked confused at how they'd laugh at that. "Nice one Leon see I told you that's what's she's good for." Opu Said. "She's only good for a joke and now that that's done she's nothing." Momo Said. "No I think she's a confidence booster after all who could possibly be the worse person when she's around." Hazuki said as I felt my heart begging to crack as I felt like with each comment I'd be hit more. "She's worse than an ojamajo she's a helpless witch who can't do anything to save herself and needs our help to pass just look at the fairy test." Aiko Said. "Yeah without Hazuki or Aiko she'd just be a low level witch with no skills at all." Majo Rika Said as they laughed as I felt hard to breath. "Her only skill is being a fool..and she doesn't even need to pretend because she is a fool." Akatsuki said as I looked at him with sad eyes. "Akatsuki Kun..Guys girls..why why do you say this...we're friends right?" I asked. "Friends ya right..your about as good of a friend as you are a mama." Spoke a voice as a new person came from the shadows and it was Hana. "Hana…" I asked confused. She looked at me meaning like nothing I'd ever sceen from her. "Your really a terrible mother you know. You can't raise a child, , you can't past test that a 2 year old can, you aren't good in school, you don't have any skills for the real world.." spoke up a new voice spoke up as Popu stood their. "Popu?" I asked confused. "All you are is a failure Doremi and it's embarrassing. Mom dad me and everyone here would be better off without you. Your a useless witch and a useless waste of space." She said as Akatsuki stood in front of me. "Akatsuki Kun?" I asked as I saw a glare from him that was not even possible to look at without my heart breaking. "You see Doremi no one loves you. Not your family, not your friends, not my friends and certainly not me "Now that that's done I think we're done here. Let's celebrate." Akatsuki said as my heart could barely stomach hearing him as he and everyone left me as I was now alone. I sat there alone. Not a friend or love one with me. My worst fear has been realized. My life was now gone….. I was alone forever….

(Akatsuki pov)

"No no no you witch you horrible witch! How dare you treat her like that. When I get out of these cuffs I'll make you pay like she had!" I yelled as my gentleman polite side was long gone as anger was all that was left. She made me watch everything from my rejection to hana and to the girls and finally seeing her heart break. The heart that was so lovely and forgiving was broken. This witch reacted by laughing off my threat. "Dear boy you don't know who your dealing with. I am the queens hidden evil. Her and hers friends are a thorn in my side...they must not wake the queen and as such they must die in their dreams. Forced to live the rest of their lives dealing with nightmares as they slowly die. Cold and alone without anyone they love knowing what's wrong. You wizards are just the icing on the cake as watching you all suffer has given me so much joy. Well if you excuse me now with you no longer assisting Hana and with her and her friends about to be put under all threats to her release are now gone. This is goodbye one final time my dear prince. Enjoy your own hell.." She said vanishing as I struggled to get out but the more I struggle the more I heard it. Her voice gargling blood and crying out with no one to help as my strength and magic left me as I sat their unable to escape and right in front of my eyes as my love slowly dying. In that moment all hopes left me. I sat their unable to do anything as I accepted my fate and my failure….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Queens assistance, Wizards determination, free the girls, Flat 4!

"OIjy!" Hana yelled attempting to break the vines but they wouldn't budge as her friend was slowly being constricted by the vines. "HANA TAN!" Yelled Hana's elephant pet Poe Chan as she ran to try and beat the vines only to be bashed away. "HAHAHA" Chackled a voice as the young girl watched as out of her mama's came a shadowy women and it merged with other shadows to become a purple dust looking women with a mask on her face. She glared at Hana and the others. "Hello child." She said. "The witch queens predecessor!" The witches and wizard yelled. "That's not my name..I am her shadow." She says mencenily. "Her shadow?" asked the people. "Since your not able to fight back and will die soon allow me to explain. I am the witch queens anger. The anger that you girls freed from her. Now I am nothing but a shadow of her. I figured i'd survive but then you girls just had to try and free her. Now my existence is freaten. If she wakes up I will leave and vanish forever….and I will not allow it! I have spread out thorns of sadness to stop you girls but of course a white elephant had to come in the balance and try and ruin everything. However today my plan is complete. Your witches are now trapped within their minds the boys are trapped as well and soon you shall be as well. Also my dark seeds have spread once again to the witch world and wizard world." She said as she showed both worlds with multiple wizards asleep and not moving. "NO!" Yelled Hana and the others. "Yes it's beautiful and once the human world falls everyone will suffer what she suffered and I will enjoy it all." She said before chackling. The people in the room felt hopeless till suddenly out of nowhere a bright light hit the shadow queen making her fall to the ground. Their stood the queen. "YOUR MAJESTY!" They yelled as she used magic to cut the vines as they feel to the ground. "Hana, Oijy, Patina, Momo…..where are the gir…." She began before she saw the girls on the ground. "Oh no i'm to late….." She said as she went over to the girls. "Your Majesty why don't you know you were here before." Hana asked as the queen looked confused. "It must've been the shadow of the witch queen." Oijy said as the queen nodded. "Yes now where are the flats?" She asked looking around. "Their in mamas trying to free them." Hana responded. "That must be the only way to trap them unfortunately the shadow didn't know I got these." She responded as she brought out 4 looking charms attached to a chain. "What are those?" asked Hana and Momo as Oijy noticed what they where. "The Wizard Knight Charms of course!" The wizard exclaimed as the group looked curious. "They are similar to the royal paterines. They are meant for wizards to use to defend the king, they have the same power to protect wizards from magic and to allow them to have a tremendous boost in power." Oijy explained. "The king before the spell hit him and his kingdom gave them to me to boast the Flats and allow them to help out Hana." The queen explained. "Of course although how will we get them to them?" asked Momo. "Simple Magical Stage." She said as they nodded. "But wait we only have 2 people who else will help?" Momo asked as the queen smiled. "Well I think I can do it." She said as she revealed her orbital. "But it's cracked?" asked Momo. "It doesn't matter it'll have to work for now." Majo Rika said as they got into places and casted the spell as they spread the magic around the items and they went into the minds of the girls.

".FUJIO!" Akatsuki ! Leon! Torru!Yelled a voice as they open their eyes. They were each still in the nightmare but they saw something glowing at their faces. It was a orange purple green and blue charms attached to a chain. "You must free Hazuki, Opu, Aiko and Doremi..I am the charms of the Royal Knights. You have been chosen...wealed my power to free yourself and them." It said as the Flats nodded and let their hands reach for it as they touched it with their finger magic suddenly surrounded them. The light from it burst through the vines as they were freed and now in a new outfit. Fujio was in a orange vest over a darker orange shirt with similar colored pants with flames on his feet that were orange. On his waist was a sword and on his neck was the charm. Aikasuki Torru and Leon are the same only blue purple and green. Each boy looked as they got to their feet. "Opu!" "Hazuki!" "Aiko!" "Doremi!" "We the royal knights the flat 4 shall save you!" They yelled trumpiany as they rushed to their respective girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: freedom and hearts revived!

(Fujio pov)

As I rush to her Hazuki looks up at me. "Fujio Kun…" She says tears in her eyes as my heart broke seeing that. "Hazuki Listen all of that wasn't real this is a nightmare." I told her as she gasped. "But even so it could happen...I could become her puppet easily…" she says losing faith. "Hazuki fight it common I've scene your caring and loving nature...when Hana was taken by us that one time you didn't ask anyone for help you took responsibility and bravely ran after Hana. You need to summon up that courage to win." I told her as she looked down before a determined look came on her face. "Your right Fujio Kun. Let's get out of here." She Said as I nodded and used my new magic as light seeped into the dark as we vanished from that awful place.

(Leon pov)

"Aiko!" I yelled as I rushed to her side to see she was still banging her fist on the ground. They were now bloody from all the hits as I caught her fist with my hand and looked at her. "Aiko fight it your stronger than the witch queen." I told her as she looked up at me. "Leon...why are you here?" She asked confused. "This is all a nightmare by the witch queen you need to come with me to bust ya out." I tell her as she takes her hand off of mine. "How do I know your not lying...and besides what happened here will probably happens anyway so what's the point." She Said as I looked at her shocked. She was really broken up by this. I don't know what to do before but now I did as I took my hand and slapped her. "Aiko stop acting so scared! This isn't like you. Your the strongest person I know! Sure it makes ya scary but it's that strength I and everyone admire so stand up and stop being so cowardly!" I yelled at her as she looked at me surprise before snapping into it. "Leon your right! The hell was I so nervous about I'm gonna get my parents back together and I'm gonna best that witch queen for causing this bad dream!" She says as I see her eyes burning with that confidence and strength I admire so much. "Well then let's get going!" I tell her as I use my new magic to bring us out of this realm.

(Torru pov)

"Opu Chan!" I say as I rushed over to Opu. I quickly use magic to dispelled the injures she has as they were never real just illusions made by her. "Torru…." She says as she looks at me tears in her eyes. "Opu listen all of this is a nightmare by the queen you need to break through." I tell her as she looks down. "But even so it could happen someday..someday I could lose everyone...and disappoint everyone so why go on.." She says uncharacteristically scared. "That's never gonna happen. Something I've learned in my path to being an idol is your gonna fail but you need to get back up and try more. Plus your never gonna be alone. Even if that happens you have 8 people who will never lose love for you." I tell her as I used my magic to create images of me, doremi, Aiko, Hazuki, Momo, Hana, Oijy and Majo Rika. She looks at them and smiles. "Your right Torru..thank you." She says as I nod as we transport back to the shop leaving the dark zone behind.

(Akatsuki pov)

"Doremi!" I Yelled as I restore her to normal de spelling the queen's curse. She stands up and looks around and when I come close she flys back failing to the ground. "Doremi" I say happily before I see her face she is beyond fearful. She screams and yells as tears pour down her face as she yells. "Not again not again stay back leave me alone!" She yells as my heart breaks at how fearful she is. "Doremi...that wasn't me back their it was the witch queen she sent you all here..please believe me." I tell her as she continues to crawl away. "No stay back! You..you and everyone they all don't want me...even if it was a nightmare it's gonna happen I'm worthless so just leave me.." She says as my heart feels so horrified by that. "Doremi! Don't say that I won't I can't.." I tell her. "You hurt me before and I forgave you then but now I can't...I've scene what you can do..so leave me here.." She says hopelessly. "Doremi….I will never do that to you.. I couldn't because...because….I love you…" I tell her as the words finally escape my mouth. She looks up and is confused. "You..love me?" She asked as she seems a little less helpless. "Of course your the greatest person I've ever meet. Your everything a good person is..loving, kind, caring and yet firm and able to be flawed. Your not perfect but it doesn't stop you. Your my one and only true love and I've been needing to tell you for so long. So please listen I will never ever do that to you. Those things that version of me and your friends did will haunt me as they will with you but don't let it control you. Break out of it. I know you can because your stronger than any witch or wizard." I tell her as she begins to tear up...but she smiles. "Akatsuki Kun! Your right I'm such a fool that will never happen. My friends love me and I'm always with them! You hear that witch queen you'll never make me lose faith in the people I love especially Akatsuki Kun!" She Yelled as the life she is known for burst out as I take her hand. "Let's go and save the witch and wizard world." I tell her. "And my world." She says as we disappear.

(In the magic shop normal pov)

As the queen, Oijy, majo rika, Momo and Hana sit waiting out of the girls comes a light as the four flats appear as well as the evil aura around the girls vanishing as the girls get up. "Mama!" Hana yells as everyone is greeted by a hana hug. As the girls celebrate their eyes widen. "The tapestry!" They yelled as they quickly gathered it up and with baba by their side they rush to give it to the queen. 3 hours later the flats and witch and wizard watch as all of the seed plants wither and die as the sun comes over the horizon as everyone appears in the shop. The girls come into the shop. "Well?" Majo Rika asked as doremi smiles. "It worked the former witch queen is released..she is gonna help us free the magic frog curse tomorrow...the queen wants us to be their all of us." She says as she smiles at the FLAT 4 and Oijy.

"Really us?" Asked Leon. "Course ya idiot. It's cause of you our world is safe." Aiko says as she wacks Leon over the head. "Yes Aiko right you guys help Hana while we worked on the tapestry." Opu Said. "And you help us get out of our nightmare." Hazuki says. "Some of us harder than others." Doremi says as she looked at Akatsuki. "Great..oh let's get suits we'll need to look nice and spicy for the ceremony." Torru says as the other sweat dropped. "No I think the royal knight forms will work best for you us." Fujio says. "I concur with Fujio but now we must rest up. Common boys back to wizard world." Oijy said as the others prepare before a pink colored girl came down. "Um Oijy can I talk to Akatsuki in private?" She asked as the wizard sighed. "Doremi im sorry but Akatsuki must come back. We need to be rested for tomorrow." He tells her as the girls looks sad. "Oijy let me talk to her. I can get home myself. I should be more than a few minutes." Akatsuki says as the man sighed. "Very well my prince but remember don't keep your father waiting." He says as he and the others vanish as the two go upstairs for privacy. Or as much privacy as they can have as majo Rika brings out a crystal ball as everyone watches. In the room the two sit at a table. "So what do you need to talk about doremi?" Akatsuki asked. "Well your confession..were you being truthful about it or was it just a way to get me out of the curse. I understand if it was.." the girl says as the boy looks shocked. "No doremi I promised myself long ago I'd never ever mess with your feelings unless I mean it. I do love you..although I understand if you wish to keep us as friends." Akatsuki says as the girl blushed as she waves her hand around frantically. "No no no..Akatsuki Kun I love you to..I just wanted to know..oh wait.." the girl says as she realized what she said. "That's good to know." Akatsuki says playfully as the girl comes over and hugs him as she smiles. "So your my boyfriend?" She asked. "Only if you'll be my girlfriend." He tell her as she burst with excitement. "Yes Akatsuki Kun Of Course!" The girl yells. "However I do need to rest now but when we see each other after tomorrow I'll take ya on a date." He says as the girl smiles. "Oh can it be to a steak house. My two greatest loves together at once." She says as her mouth drools as the boy smiles. "of course anything for you doremi." He says as the twos lips grow closer as they kiss. Sparks fly around them as they melt. From that day on the two would be together and the bad dream the girls all suffered from became distant memories and it's all thanks to their wizards friends the flat 4.


End file.
